Manette
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Chapter 2, update! / ...Dan tak jauh dari sana, perlahan pemilik surai biru es melihat sebaris tulisan—dengan darah sebagai tinta-nya. 'Kau yang berikutnya.' / Mind to RnR?
1. Unknown Tale

Marionette putih, menuntut kebebasan.

Nyawa akhir siklus hidup.

Marionette putih, cipta malaikat merah.

Hancurkan semua, penuhi hasrat.

Hidup dalam malam, terbakar saat petang.

Melodi bisu saksi seringai.

Nada bisu, adalah fakta.

Getir saat berjumpa, menari bersama siang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**M**ane**tte**

**VOCALOID (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.**

rate: K—T, dapat berubah-ubah sesuai alur.

genre: **horror,** suspense, tragedy, crime, **mystery.**

Ma**n**et**te (c) Me (mizu** hanashi)

chapter **1:** Un**kno**w**n** **T**ale.

**summary: **mansion tua, seorang gadis, dan misteri dibalik semua perkara dari masa lalu yang kembali terbuka saat sang gadis menapaki kakinya ke sana. / Marionette dan Malaikat, siapa yang terbaik?

**Warning:** beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc, au, ar, bad diction, saya gila (diksi), misstypo bertebaran, terlalu banyak teka-teki gaje to the extreme, **dark fiction**.

don't like? don't read, please._.

.

.

* * *

Mansion berlapis cat warna gelap di balik bukit yang terbentang membentuk horizon perbatasan antara langit dan tanah. Dahan pohon kering yang sudah tidak lagi terawat seperti dulu lagi menyambut kedatangan sang gadis bersama dua orang anak kecil yang bersembunyi di belakangnya dengan nuansa gelap yang akan membuatmu bergidik ngeri saat pertama kali menapaki kaki ke sana.

Ia menilik tekstur mansion tersebut—entah kapan terakhir kali mansion tua ini direnovasi. Cat yang mulai mengelupas, tembok yang retak, lantai kayu yang berdecit tiap kali kau menginjaknya, pintu tua yang gagangnya terlihat tidak akan bergeming bila kau tidak menggunakan seluruh tenangamu untuk membukanya, dan juga atap-atap yang mulai berwarna hitam dimakan umur.

Saat gadis belia dengan marga Suzune tersebut mengetuk pintu depan mansion tua tersebut, dalam sekali kedip seorang wanita tua langsung membuka pintu, dan mengintip melalui celah-celah kecil yang pintu dan mulut pintu tersebut ciptakan, "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Ring mengerjapkan matanya, "Anu… saya Ring Suzune—"

"Ah, anda. Saya… sudah mendengar semuanya dari—orang tua anda. Silahkan masuk, masuk." wanita tua itu memberikan akses penuh agar Ring bisa memasuki tempatnya tinggal-nya. Gadis pemilik rambut sebiru langit tersebut kemudian memberikan isyarat agar kedua adik-nya masuk lebih dulu, dan kemudian mereka berdua dengan takut-takut melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion tua itu.

Kemudian setelah kedua adik-nya memasuki mansion tersebut dengan malu-malu, Ring mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan membawa beberapa tas.

Tampak dalam, mansion yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita tua ini tidak terlihat sama tua-nya dari penampilan luar-nya. Lukisan artistik tampak menggantung, tumbuhan dalam vas maupun pot terlihat sangat hijau dan terawat, jendela besar memasukkan cahaya matahari dan menampakkan panorama yang sangat asri dan hijau.

Ring dan kedua adiknya—Miku dan Mikuo—mengerjap, dan berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Kupu-kupu berwarna-warni beterbangan dengan bebas, burung bersuling nan merdu, menggantungkan tubuhnya pada sebuah dahan pohon, dan padang rumput yang terbentang luas, dengan bukit sebagai batas akhir yang menutupi padang rumput tersebut seperti pagar.

"Kak!" Miku berteriak antusias, menarik rambut sang kakak, membuat Ring meringis pelan, "disana ada anak perempuan—" kemudian menunjuk batang pohon yang paling lebat di sekitar sana. "dan dia melihat kemari! Manisnya!"

Setelah menyimak pernyataan adik perempuannya, sang kakak mengikuti arah dari jari telunjuk milik adiknya, dan kemudian arah tersebut mengacu **hanya** pada sebuah batang pohon tua. Tidak ada apapun disana.

Ring kemudian ikut tersenyum—mengira apa yang adiknya lihat hanyalah imajinasi-nya. "Iya, ya. Dia manis sekali."

Kemudian adik laki-laki-nya—Mikuo menggenggam tangan Ring dengan sangat erat. Hal ini dirasakan Ring, yang kemudian mengacak-acak puncak kepala Mikuo, "Ada apa, hmm Mikuo?"

Sedikit tersirat perasaan takut dari bola mata _azure_ Mikuo, "Di—Dia akan mati, ya?" setelah itu, bocah bersurai _teal_ menunjuk ke pohon tua itu, "Habis… dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis lain—" sedikit terisak, "membawa pisau besar, dan melihatku dengan pandangan mengerikan."

Iris biru _azure_ milik Ring membulat, mengganggap imajinasi milik adik laki-laki-nya terlalu berlebihan, "Apa maksudmu?" kemudian air mata Mikuo tumpah. Tangisan terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru lorong mansion itu.

Ring terdiam, heran.

Gadis di bawah pohon rindang itu, menangis dalam diam, ditemani hembusan angin musim gugur yang membelai surai nila-nya yang lembut. Dari salah satu iris milik-nya, air mata mengalir turun, membasahi rerumputan hijau dengan warna merah kental.

(—dan di suatu ruangan dalam mansion, sang wanita tua tersenyum sinis dalam pekatnya kegelapan yang mendominasi.)

* * *

.

.

Malaikat merah, menuntut balas.

Mati ujung adalah awal.

Malaikat merah, cipta Marionette putih.

Bebaskan satu, demi kejayaan.

Mati saat malam, menari dalam fajar.

Tarian semu adalah nyata.

Jeritan palsu adalah fakta.

Dendam saat berpisah, menangis saat bertemu.

.

.

* * *

Ring sebenarnya kemari atas permintaan kedua orang tua-nya. Ia ditugaskan untuk memotret pemandangan yang ada di balik bukit itu. Tidak ada yang berani kemari karena rumor mansion mengerikan ini, mungkin hanya Ring dan keluarganya yang berani menapaki kaki mereka ke mari.

Dan juga, alasan lain mengapa Ring membawa kedua adik-nya kemari karena pasti mereka berdua tidak akan bisa tidur sendiri dalam apartemen yang biasanya dihuni oleh lima orang—termaksud Ring dan kedua adik kembarnya.

Kenapa bukan orang tua-nya saja yang memotret? Sayang sekali mereka harus pergi ke suatu tempat karena tuntutan pekerjaan, sementara mereka juga ingin sekali memuat foto tersebut dalam majalah—karena mereka seorang jurnalis.

Tapi, kini kejiwaan Ring seolah terhantam ombak besar yang menyeretnya dalam enigma. Tangannya bergetar hebat memandang sebuah foto—ya, foto yang baru-baru saja ia tangkap melalui lensa kamera miliknya. Suaranya tercekat, tertahan di tenggorokannya. Pupil matanya mengecil, tampak takut, ingin mengeluarkan air mata, terlalu takut.

Bibir Ring kini terlihat seperti merapalkan sebuah mantra. "…I—ini… apa…?"

Lembaran foto itu menampakkan panorama samar berwarna kehijauan, dengan sedikit bayang-bayang yang menghalangi. Tapi, hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah saat ia melihat batang pohon yang paling rindang dari antara semua pohon yang tumbuh disekitarnya.

Disana kedua permata _azure_-nya merekam sosok seorang gadis, tersenyum lembut menatap lensa kamera. Lekukan senyumnya tampak menyiksa batin, mengusik hati dan sanubari Ring. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri—dengan darah mengalir dari bawah lengan kanan gaun putih bermotif renda-renda manis yang mengitari sekeliling kaki gaun

Lebih dari itu, tatapan mata sendu milik bayangan gadis itu seolah memperingati Ring akan sesuatu yang akan datang, sesuatu yang berbahaya. Permata milik Ring kini mencermati sesuatu yang lebih penting dari penangkapan bayangan gadis itu.

Ah, ya. Pemilik helaian rambut yang warnanya senada dengan warna langit melihat sesuatu di balik pohon itu. Ia mendapati bayangan tangan-tangan yang seolah ingin menyeret gadis itu ke suatu tempat yang tertutup, dan gelap.

Ring kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis dalam foto itu. Kini ia mencermati bahwa gadis itu menangis pilu, membasahi rerumputan dengan warna merah segar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tangannya seolah berusaha memperingati Ring kembali pada sesuatu yang dapat mengancamnya.

Tidak mempedulikan foto itu, sang gadis berlari dengan kecepatan konstan menuju halaman belakang dari mansion itu. Manik matanya mencermati jendela dalam mansion yang memberikan akses untuk melihat ke dunia luar, kemudian tiap kali melewati jendela sang gadis selalu berusaha melihat pohon yang mengusik-nya.

Ia kemudian mengatur napasnya saat berada tepat di depan pohon tua tersebut. Dengan batang yang kokoh berdiri dan dedaunan yang bergemerisik tiap kali angin musim membuat mereka menari. Ring terdiam, kemudian berjalan maju memperhatikan tumbuhan tersebut dari atas hingga bawah.

Saat itu, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap suatu hal yang ganjil. Tangannya kemudian meraih batang besar tersebut, dan menyentuhkan jemari putih miliknya dengan sesuatu yang ganjil itu. Ia merasakan cairan menodai tangannya.

Si gadis kemudian menarik kembali tangannya, dan ia menyadari benda apa itu.

Tersirat rasa terkejut dari pupil matanya yang mengecil. Tangannya kembali bergetar hebat.

"…Apa… ini…?"

—Ia mengeluarkan senyum tidak percaya, dan kemudian terjatuh, matanya ia usahakan untuk terfokus pada noda itu—yang perlahan membentuk suatu kata-kata yang tidak dapat Ring mengerti hingga akhirnya kata itu terbentuk saat angin berhembus semakin kencang.

(—Seolah ikut tersanjung bahagia saat permainan ini akan dimulai.)

Mata sang empunya rambut biru langit semakin melebar—seolah ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya.

"—To_—'Tolong… aku…?'_."

* * *

.

_...Bayangan tersenyum memandang kegagalan dengan sesamanya. Cahaya berusaha memperkuat eksistensi-nya tanpa sosok sang lawan yang selalu menyertai-nya.  
_

.

—**END OF THE PAGE****—**

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang berkenan untuk membaca fiksi gak mutu seperti ini. Hahahaha, saya buat gara-gara iseng, loh. Ulangan kan nge-bosenin._.

wao, diksi super panjang ;A; chapter ini pendek karena saya… ya emang sengaja #ngeles

**AAAAABARUSADARALURNYAKECEPET ANBANGET**

kunci untuk pemecahan masalah sudah saya selipkan di dalam beberapa kata. silahkan dicari tau apa yang saya maksud dengan 'marionette' dan 'malaikat' sebagai langkah awal. yah, maksud dari kedua kata nista diatas tidak akan bisa ditemukan di chapter ini—mungkin hanya sedikit bayangan mengenai sosok mereka.

arti dari judul? bahasa italia. **artinya borgol.** tapi pendapat saya disini mungkin lebih mengacu ke rantai (catena). paksain biar masuk=="

**ada yang niat mengoreksi? flame? kritik? saran? komentar? pujian? **(jangan ngarep!)

_(saya masih bingung soal pairing. terakhir rencana RitsuRing, tapi yah ada yang mau kasih saran?)_

**Mind to review?**


	2. Macchiato

"_Kalian bertemu dengan takdir yang menyedihkan, bukan?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**M**ane**tte**

**VOCALOID (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.**

rate: K—T, dapat berubah-ubah sesuai alur.

genre: **horror,** suspense, tragedy, crime, **mystery.**

Ma**n**et**te (c) Me (mizu** hanashi)

chapter **2**: **M**acc**hi**a**to**

**summary:** Dan tak jauh dari sana, perlahan pemilik surai biru es melihat sebaris tulisan—dengan darah sebagai tinta-nya. 'Kau yang berikutnya.'

**Warning:** beberapa scene gak jelas. orz jangan salahkan saya. ooc, au, ar, bad diction, saya gila (diksi), misstypo bertebaran, terlalu banyak teka-teki gaje to the extreme, **dark fiction**.

don't like? don't read, please._.

.

.

* * *

.

.

…Mimpi apa ia tadi siang?

Sosok semu dalam mimpi milik pemilik helai biru langit membuatnya terus termenung. Tiap kata yang terlontar dari sosok itu terus ia cerna dengan baik lewat tiap ruang dalam otaknya. Tiap kata yang terucap terus terulang dalam benaknya.

"…'_Bertemu dengan takdir… yang menyedihkan'_…?" Ring melipat tangannya, dan membiarkan siku-nya bertumpu pada meja makan yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menutup wajahnya yang kebingungan dengan kedua lengannya. "apa maksud semua ini?"

Wanita tua pemilik mansion tua tempat Ring berada terus menatap seksama tiap tingkah laku si pemilik keping biru azure yang terlihat bingung. Ia tak kunjung menyentuh makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya—padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa perut miliknya sudah mulai mengeluh.

Miku dan Mikuo yang terlihat sedang bertengkar memperebutkan makanan mereka berdua tidak memperhatikan kakaknya yang tampak kebingungan. Mereka terus memusatkan diri mereka pada konflik, dan argumen yang terus mereka tujukan ke lawan, membela diri untuk mendapatkan potongan terakhir daging yang terus mereka perebutkan dengan sebuah garpu.

Tidak ada yang menyadari air muka sang wanita tua, perubahannya. Tidak ada pula yang peduli.

(—Taring mulai tampak, bersiap menerkam sang umpan.)

"Ini milikku, Mikuo! Kau tidak boleh berbohong!" akhirnya Ring menghentikan kegiatannya—mencari maksud perkataan itu—sadar akan keributan, dan segera berusaha melerai si kembar dengan rambut hijau toska.

Tapi gagal.

Ring mendesah, "Kau boleh makan milikku, Miku." ia menunjuk piring yang seharusnya merupakan makan malamnya. "aku tidak selera." dan ia segera pergi menjauhi ruangan makan tersebut yang telah ramai orang suara anak kecil.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan waktu setempat, Ring tidak mau tidur sementara ia masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum jadwal tidur yang ia miliki. Pemilik surai biru langit tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi mansion.

Yang pertama menyambut penglihatannya saat ia berbelok keluar dari ruang makan adalah lukisan artistik yang menggantung, menghiasi tembok berwarna tua. Semua hal ia rekam dengan baik melalui kemilau mata biru _azure_-nya yang memerangkap dalam enigma tiap orang yang melihatnya; apa itu? Cantik sekali.

Sang gadis melewati dan memperhatikan dengan detail tiap hal yang mempercantik pemandangan dalam mansion tua tersebut. Buku-buku tua yang terjajar rapi dalam rak renta, barang-barang yang bernilai sejarah—ya, coba saja bandingkan telepon dengan nomor yang mengharuskan si penghubung untuk memutar lingkaran untuk menentukan nomor tujuan—dan berbagai ornamen yang sangat asing di mata Ring.

Ornamen yang menghiasi sisi-sisi jendela, pintu, dan terkadang juga sisi-sisi rak penyimpanan. Sang empunya surai biru awan terus berjalan, hendak mencari tau apa yang menanti-nya di ujung jalan. Terkadang ia berhenti, menolehkan leher-nya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ia yakin ada yang memanggil-nya barusan?

Halusinasi? Mungkinkah…?

Mengabaikan panggilan yang tak jelas itu, sang gadis terus melanjutkan langkah kaki-nya. Ia menapaki tangga demi tangga di ujung jalan tanpa persimpangan itu. Sesaat, ia merasa bulu kuduk-nya berdiri, ngeri merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk tengkuk-nya.

Ring kemudian melihat sebuah lukisan tua di ujung jalan sana. Seorang gadis, dan sahabatnya dengan surai nila yang panjang—melewati lutut si pemilik. Iris biru laut-nya menatap lurus dengan tatapan sedih—membuat semua orang yang secara langsung melihat anak itu pastilah akan memberikan belas kasihan padanya.

Sementara seorang sahabatnya duduk, mata semerah bara api memandang intens dan lurus ke depan. Surai merah yang senada dengan manik matanya tergerai ke belakang, menutupi punggung si gadis tanpa nama tersebut.

Saksi dari lukisan tersebut terpaku dalam diam. Betapa mengagumkan lukisan ini! Terlihat sangat nyata—dan mengerikan, pikirnya sembari melangkah maju dengan hati-hati. Di bagian bawah sebelah kiri lukisan besar tersebut, deretan angka, dan tulisan yang mulai memudar.

Serta tanda tangan dengan tinta—cat?—merah.

Memicingkan mata, "C—CUL… IA…—nama—mereka?" tebaknya secara spontan. Keraguan menyelimuti hatinya. Pikirannya terusik oleh suatu hal. Matanya merekam turun ke arah tanda tangan berwarna merah tersebut.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui; sama.

Ini bukan sebuah noda biasa kan? Pohon yang berada di luar juga memiliki noda tidak jelas seperti ini.

Ya, ini bukan noda biasa. Ini seperti **darah.**

Ring menyadari fakta itu, pada akhirnya.

Jemari-nya ia paksa mendekat ke noda itu. Ketakutan menyelimuti jiwa, kegelisahan menusuk sanubari. Dan saat ia menyentuh tanda tangan itu, lukisan yang tergantung dengan potret dua gadis perlahan terjatuh, menciptakan debuman yang lumayan keras.

Perlahan, Ring memberanikan diri untuk melihat jemari yang tadi menyentuh lukisan, Sedikit bercak, mungkin bekas noda tadi—tapi, tanda tangan itu sedikit mengusiknya, kembali. Kenapa hingga saat ini itu juga belum kering?

Kemudian Ring mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia melihat cermin. Cermin besar dengan sedikit ornamen yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tertentu cermin tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan adrenali-nya terpacu, tulisan dalam cermin itu merupakan bukti, sekali lagi, bukti bahwa permainan yang dimainkan Ring secara sadar maupun tidak, telah dimulai.

"_Sekarang, Kami adalah __**'itu'**__. M&M'._

* * *

.

.

Bersembunyi dari kematian, memalsukan diri dalam lingkungan.

Anak yang paling disayang ayah,

Termakan pelampiasan dari ke sebelas kakaknya.

Ia dibuang, ia dihina, ia dihujat.

Pada akhirnya, ia yang paling rendah dalam keluarga itu,

Adalah yang tertinggi di negeri orang.

.

.

* * *

Matanya mengerjap heran.

Lukisan itu telah hilang saat pagi hari ia mendatangi tempat dimana lukisan itu seharusnya berada. Kaca yang kemarin tergantung di ruangan itu kini telah berganti menjadi cermin yang menampakkan seluruh tubuh, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Kaca itu berbentuk persegi panjang.

Surai sebiru langitnya terbawa angin perlahan. Iris kebiruannya masih memandang cermin yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Bayangannya terpantul jelas dalam cermin itu. Sungguh, semua hal yang terjadi disini terkadang mengganggu pikirannya.

Noda yang perlahan berubah menciptakan kata-kata, seorang gadis tak kasat mata yang terlihat Miku—juga Mikuo—lukisan dua orang gadis yang hilang seperti disembunyikan dalam waktu semalan karena—

Tunggu.

Kenapa disembunyikan?

Apa memang ada sesuatu yang tampak dalam lukisan itu? Bukti pembunuhan yang cukup kecil kah? Ring masih ragu, noda yang membentuk tanda tangan di lukisan itu… apa benar darah?

Lalu… apa maksud dari tulisan pada cermin itu? Ring tidak pernah menjerit ketakutan, ia tidak pernah mempercayai keberadaan hantu, mahkluk tak kasat mata, mitos, _urban legend_, atau apapun yang berhubungan langsung dengan mahkluk spiritual.

"…Pasti wanita itu memiliki anak-anak usil." pikir Ring pada akhirnya, menciptakan kesimpulan yang ia yakin takkan membuatnya merasa takut—karena ia merasa ini lebih aneh dari berbagai macam cerita hantu yang pernah ditawarkan dan dibacakan teman-temannya.

(Ia tidak tahu—sama sekali tidak tahu, pemikirannya itu amatlah salah besar.)

Pemilik keping biru langit membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk pergi menjauhi tempat itu secepatnya.

—Tanpa melihat cermin, yang akhirnya memperlihatkan jati dirinya sebagai pendusta, ia memantulkan sosok gadis bersurai nila tampak belakang.

* * *

"Mikuo, Miku?"

Suara Ring membalas dalam keadaan kamar yang berantakan. Jendela terbuka lebar, tempat tidur terlihat acak-acakan, pintu lemari terbuka sebelah dengan keadaan yang agak mencurigakan. Selimut putih berserakan di lantai.

Ring mendekati tempat tidur kedua anak kembar merepotkan itu. Disana ia menemukan selembar kertas putih.

'_Kak! Aku dan Mikuo pergi bersama Nenek dan Oliver yah!_

_Miku'._

Pesan singkat—memo yang tipikal. Dengan tulisan khas anak kecil. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, dan pergi ke mana mereka—

Tunggu. Oliver? Siapa?

.

.

.

Ah, mungkin dia bocah yang memindahkan lukisan itu karena pengait-nya rusak.

Mungkin loh, Ring.

Ia berlalu, meninggalkan ruangan Miku dan Mikuo, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan—entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat lelah, padahal jam dinding masih menunjukkan jam makan siang di tempat sekitar.

Ring melewati lukisan demi lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Mengabaikan perasaannya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengintipnya melalui celah-celah jendela; seolah lukisan itu sedang melihatnya. Deru napasnya perlahan membuktikan bahwa dirinya sedang sakit, kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia tidak sanggup lagi.

—Perasaan itu seketika lenyap. Seperti ada seseorang yang memberikannya kekuatan tambahan. Ia melihat sesuatu tergeletak diantara genangan air dengan warna merah kental. Dengan gesit Ring menghampiri benda itu, dan ia melihat ada bekas-bekas serupa—hingga ada bekas seretan paksa.

Ia melihat seksama benda itu—

Dan kemudian ia tersadar benda apa itu.

Tangan. Pergelangan tangan.

Ya, tergeletak disana tanpa ada yang tahu siapa dan mengapa yang sebegitu tega dan keji melakukan hal ini.

Tak jauh dari sana, perlahan pemilik surai biru es melihat sebaris tulisan—dengan darah sebagai tinta-nya.

'_Kau yang berikutnya.'_

* * *

.

_Aku mencari jawaban dibalik rembulan. Tetapi aku menanti dihadapan mentari._

—**END OF THE PAGE—**

.

* * *

**Terima kasih telah membaca Manette chapter 2! ***tebar bunga busuk*

Ada yang mengerti maksud dari keseluruhan cerita disini?

Tidak ada yang bisa secara akurat mengetahui jadwal apdet fic saya. Saya apdet kadang cepet, kadang lambat. kerjaan dari guru numpuk soalnya._. Dan… saya butuh mencari beberapa referensi, mungkin penampakan awal cerita dan gadis disini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama fic ini loh. *troll face*

lagi-lagi jumlah kata-katanya jauh dibawah tekad dan keinginan=="

**macchiato artinya menodai** dalam bahasa italia, btw.

Saa—

**RnR, Please?**

**.**

**.**

**I'm waiting for it :3**


End file.
